Origin of Light
by DrewReaLee
Summary: Aayla Secura survives Order 66 under mysterious circumstances and rebuilds her life with the help of an unexpected friend.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters, places, etc. George Lucas does. What follows here will be a story explaining a "What If?" scenario about our heroine Aayla Secura and her very unlikely ally in their struggle to start a new life after Order 66. Content is rated Mature (ages 18+) for violent and sexual themes, please read at your own discretion. Any and all tips are welcome, at this very moment I have completed about half the story or 5 chapters (including this one) and will update more periodically. Enjoy!

* * *

A majestic rainbow bird was the last light Aayla saw; its beautiful wings outstretched as it defied gravity and soared to its freedom. Aayla could only envy the bird's position as her once loyal troops relentlessly poured blaster shots into the back of the flawless sand blue Twi'lek female. Aayla rolled on the ground trying to evade the shots, but to no avail. Her once loyal troops kept firing until their magazines were empty. After what seemed like an eternity, Aayla was clinging to life, at the full mercy of her once loyal troops. She did not fear death yet she never imagined it would end this way.

"Reload," ordered the commander of the squadron.

Aayla recognized his voice; Bly was her clone commander, an obedient officer that she respected. She could not imagine why her commander had betrayed her so. The sound of empty clips falling to the jungle floor was heart wrenching to her. She fought back tears, not of pain but of her broken heart. Her once smooth skin was riddled by many blaster shots, her own blood combining with that of the moist Felucian soil.

"Head to Point 31-A and eliminate any other Jedi you find," Bly ordered. "I shall join you within the hour."

She could hear the heavy footsteps of the clone troopers marching towards the distance until they faded to the sounds of the jungle. Despite her pain, she looked towards the bright morning sun to see a clone pacing around her like a predator over its dead prey. She could not see what exactly he was doing, but she saw that he was removing his armor. He had completely disrobed except for his black under armor.

The clone used his foot to roll Aayla on her back. Aayla moaned from the pain and grimaced at the bright morning sun overhead. She could see Bly holding a pistol in his hand. Aayla felt tears in her eyes as she knew her life in this life was coming to an end. Without a word, the clone kneeled down on top of Aayla's pelvis. Removing his gloves and tossing them carelessly aside, Bly gently moved his fingers along her muscular abs. Bending over, he carefully kissed her exposed stomach savoring the warm and smooth skin. Aayla whimpered loudly motioning for Bly to stop this humiliation. Bly responded harshly by putting his pistol directly under her neck.

"Why?" Aayla managed to cough up. "After...all these years of service?"

"I love you Aayla, I loved you since the day I was assigned to you." Bly replied with a stern look on his face. "But sadly my duty must come first."

Aayla began to open her mouth to speak but was cut off suddenly with a passionate embrace from Bly who buried his lips onto hers stealing her first and probably last kiss.. After what seemed like an eternity, Bly released and put his put his gun tighter to the bottom of her neck. Aayla closed her eyes as she could hear the trigger slowly being pulled in the stillness of the jungle.

Bly suddenly pointed his gun in the foliage several feet away from him.

"Who's there?! Come out with your hands above your head!" ordered Bly.

Silence, even the wildlife of Felucia was watching in absolute silence. Bly paused before putting his pistol in his holster. Moving down towards her cleavage, he softly caressed her large breasts through her thin layered crop top. Without warning, Bly buried his face into her upper chest roughly and carelessly chewing on her mounds. Aayla moaned at the brutal attack on her breasts.

A shadow suddenly appeared over the two. Noticing this, Bly grabbed his pistol and stood up pointing his gun at the figure behind them. Aayla could make out a slender crimson Twi'lek female. The young Twi'lek covered in black tattoos before them wore a revealing attire, with a strapless dark metallic bra, black thong, and high heeled boots stretching to her thighs. She was staring directly at Bly when she suddenly raised her left arm holding out her hand.

Without even touching the weapon Bly was holding, the red Twi'lek disintegrated the weapon reducing the gun to mere ash in Bly's hands. Aayla was stunned at the mysterious Twi'lek's power.

Bly nervously began to back away trying to reach his rifle. He stopped in his tracks suddenly crying out in pain. The Twi'lek was still in the same position as before staring at Bly with her golden eyes. Aayla twisted her head to see Bly melting; his skin disintegrating from his body in a gruesome fashion. With a flick of her finger, Bly suddenly burst into flames screaming in agony. Bly kneeled and started crawling towards the Twi'lek begging for mercy. A strong wind suddenly casted the flames away. However, Bly was no more; reduced to ash much like his weapon was.

Aayla stared in wild bewilderment as the mysterious Twi'lek kneeled over her. Her stern and cold demeanor was now replaced with a warm comforting smile.

"Who are you?" Aayla whispered not knowing whether to fear or thank her savior.

"Your child." the Twi'lek replied.

Aayla blinked her eyes. Another strong wind blew and this time the Twi'lek before her began to disintegrate. As quickly she appeared, she disappeared as if she never existed. Aayla could feel the darkness creeping and passed out not knowing if she will ever find out the identity of her savior.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay for Chapter 2; I took some time off from my exams to finish this chapter. I found that the previous Chapter 2 (now Chapter 3) didn't really tie in the story and left a lot of vague holes in the story. Chapter 3 will need to be fixed a little before it can be released. It will be uploaded by the end of the year. Hopefully you enjoyed Chapter 2, and please leave a comment letting me know what you think!

* * *

"Heart rate stabilized, breathing normal." a medical droid stood across a hooded figure in a small room.

The hooded figure said nothing. He placed his hand on the bacta tank before him gazing at the sleeping figure inside. The sand blue Twi'lek female was wrapped in bandages, unconscious from her wounds drifting amongst the healing water. Even in her grievous state, she was so beautiful. He could feel an instant attraction to her.

"Do you know who she is?" asked the hooded figure suddenly.

"Analysis has determined that the subject's name is Aayla, born from the Secura Twi'lek clan of Ryloth." the droid said in a monotoned voice as it activated a nearby console.

"Aayla..." the hooded figure whispered her name as he ran his hand across the smooth glass of the bacta tank. "Anything else?"

"She was also a high ranking member of the Jedi order stationed as a general during..."

"What?" whispered the hooded figure.

"I said she's a Jedi Master that was a general for the 327th..."

"Leave me," the figure suddenly interrupted clenching his fist.

"Sir?" asked the droid.

"GO!" yelled the hooded figure enraged.

The droid quietly left the room at his master's command. With the resounding shut of the door, the hooded figure went over to the nearby mirror. Slowly, he let his robe slide down his body revealing his muscular body and face. He stared at his hideous features; horns growing out of his head and permanent black Sith tattoos covering his crimson red body. He truly looked like the devil himself. Darth Maul, a former Dark Lord of the Sith with both physical and mental scars from battles with Jedi like Aayla stared back at him.

Turning his head around, he could see the Twi'lek sleeping soundly in her bacta tank. Yet she was entirely opposite; a Jedi with almost angelic features. A woman who filled out perfectly. Absolutely stunning. How could a pure soul such as Aayla ever love him?

Clenching his fists tightly, he swung at the mirror on the wall instantly shattering the glass. He yelled in pain as his knuckles were gorged from the broken shards. He looked at his hands dripping with his own blood onto the white marble floor. He felt frustrated with a torrent of mixed emotions. Screaming in vain, he dropped to his knees and closed his eyes. A soft hand suddenly landed on his right shoulder.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU..." Maul yelled as he turned to face the figure.

He silenced himself as the kneeling figure was not his medical droid, but a Twi'lek female of a crimson hue. Her scantily dressed attire revealed her beautifully muscular and curvy body. Maul studied the figure before him from her boots stretching to her thighs to her face with her wide golden eyes.

"Who are you?" Maul managed to mutter still shocked at the mysterious figure.

"My name is Talon, and I have come to guide you in the correct path." her voice was smooth as water. She laid her palm on his cheek.

"Lend me your hands." commanded Talon gently.

Holding out his scarred and bleeding hands, Talon carefully placed her own on his. With a flash of light, his hands were healed; his wounds as if they had not existed.

"Thank you..." he said slowly looking at his healed hands.

Standing up, she motioned for him to follow her. She leaned both her arms on the glass enclosure to Aayla's bacta tank. She stared at the sleeping Aayla before looking back at Maul who in turn was watching her.

"Your tattoos... are you Sith?" asked Maul.

"I am neither SIth nor Jedi, however these tattoos are familiar to you?"

"They are almost identical to mine." Maul said astonished.

"Yes, a tall and handsome Dathomirian male inscribed these tattoos on me when I was a child." she continued with a smile.

"I have never inscribed tattoos for anyone, but myself. Its tradition that children will receive their tattoos from their parents." he stopped suddenly realizing the revelation.

"Yes, father you are correct." she smiled at Maul's understanding.

"I have never fathered any known children; who is your mother?" asked Maul.

Talon said nothing as she focused her attention back to the bacta tank, slowly caressing the glass. Maul blinked his eyes wondering if Talon was a hallucination. After several attempts, he still stared at Talon still leaning onto the glass.

"She's beautiful isn't she? Aayla that is?" Talon whispered.

"It can't be its impossible, a Jedi and a SIth would never..." stammered Maul.

"Look at me father." Talon commanded Maul as she slowly walked up to him. "Do I exist to you?"

Maul said nothing as his daughter stood inches from him.

"Do you love your daughter?" asked Talon slowly.

"You are the most beautiful child I could ever wish for." Maul said as he stared in Talon's eyes.

"Then don't lose hope father." Talon whispered. "Tell mother what I have told you and she will believe you."

"Promise me?" Talon asked softly.

"I promise my child." whispered Maul.

With his final word, Talon hugged her father to which Maul welcomed it. Her intoxicating essence emulated that of sweet nectar. Clutching his hands on her back; her skin on his was the smoothest of silk. Maul refused to believe she was part of a dream, and her presence strengthened that assurance. After a long embrace, Talon let go.

"I have to go now, father, my time is nearly up in this world." Talon whispered.

"Where are you going?" Maul gently clutched her hand refusing to let go.

"Back from where I came." Talon broke free as she walked towards the door.

Talon looked back and reassured him with a smile. With a resounding click, she was gone. After a brief moment, he raced towards the door. Upon opening the door, he peered into his empty bedroom, where Talon had disappeared. As he stared out the open window into the darkness of night, he felt the chill of a sudden wind piercing his skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Chapter 3 is finally up! This is actually a combination of the promised Chapters 3 & 4 rolled into one. Chapter 4 was too short to be its own chapter, so I ended up combining the two. As always please leave a comment, whether positive or negative about how I'm doing. Have a great holiday and I'll see you all in the New Year!

* * *

Aayla Secura gasped softly as she was suddenly awoken. Her body instantly snapped up from the bed. As she sat on the comfortable bed adjusting her strange surroundings, her attention immediately was focused upon the figure next to her.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Lady Secura." the figure said politely.

Aayla glanced over the figure standing beside her. The female Twi'lek servant was dressed in a long black skirt and a matching metallic bra revealing her deep red skin. She looked strangely familiar, yet she couldn't place her tongue on it.

"No, that's fine." Aayla grimaced in pain as she rubbed her forehead. "How long was I out?"

"I'm not sure, my master will answer more of your questions than I can." The female servant replied back.

"Who is the master of this household?" asked Aayla questioningly.

"My master is finishing his morning meditations, I will take you to see him in a few moments." The Twi'lek replied back kindly. "Here drink this; it will help ease the side effects from the medications."

Aayla graciously took the marble mug from her and eagerly gulped down the concoction. Although the liquid was bitter, Aayla hadn't consumed anything since she was last awake. As she finished the last drops of the medicine, she stole a glance back at the Twi'lek servant who was watching Aayla with her large golden eyes.

"Thank you." Aayla gave a small smile as she handed the empty mug back to the servant. "I didn't manage to catch your name."

"My name is Talon, Lady Secura." A small smile formed on Talon's face as she set the mug aside on a bedside table. "Shall we get you dressed so you can meet my master?"

"Yes of course." Aayla replied eagerly wondering Talon's sudden change of topics.

Aayla struggled out of bed, the pain in her back still lingered. As Talon unwrapped her bandages, the chilly night air from the nearby window pierced her skin. She shivered against the cold as Talon helped her into her getup. Within minutes, Aayla was fully dressed in her usual attire ranging from her brown cutoff top to her dark brown skintight pants and matching boots.

"My master will be in the second room to the right down the hall." Talon said as she pointed to the large bedroom doors across the room.

"Thank you..." Aayla was beginning to make her way out but Talon suddenly grabbed her by the wrist.

"Lady Secura, please promise me something." Talon's kind smile faded to a serious tone.

"Of course, anything." Aayla was startled by Talon's sudden change in demeanor.

"My master may not look the part, but he is very kind hearted. Please give him time to gain your trust."

"Not a problem, its not like me to judge by appearance." Aayla reassured her.

"Thank you for understanding."

Talon respectfully bowed to Aayla, before opening the large bedroom doors. As Aayla walked into the darkened hallway, she looked behind to see Talon closing the door behind her.

"You're not coming with me?" asked Aayla.

"No, my master will be very unhappy if I left the room in this state." Talon whispered.

"I see, will you join up with me later?"

"Of course Aayla, I shall see you soon."

With final parting smiles between both Twi'leks, Talon shut the door with a resounding thud. As Aayla slowly made her way down the hallway she gazed at the luxurious crimson decor around her.

"Whoever lives here must be a wealthy person." Aayla softly muttered to herself.

As Aayla rounded the second right, she came across a large figure with his back to Aayla gazing out at the Coruscant night through the large window panes. His personal features were unable to register in the poor lighting. The figure breathed a heavy sigh as he took another gulp from his cup.

"Excuse me sir, I hope I'm not interrupting you." Aayla politely asked.

"Aayla?" The figure asked in astonishment as he spun around to the feminine voice.

As the figure slowly walked up to greet her, the figure's features became apparent. She began shaking in fear as if she seen the devil himself. Large yellow horns on top of his bald head and blood red skin were easy to frighten the average individual. Aayla could only stand in horror as the figure placed his rough hand on her soft cheek.

"I'm glad you're finally awake. You should have called me once you have awoken." The figure's breath wreaked of alcohol.

"Your Twi'lek servant helped me out, she said you wanted to meet me." Aayla replied nervously.

"Servant? My dear, I don't own a servant unless you mean that clunky old medical droid." The Dathomirian chuckled to himself.

Aayla breathed deeply and remembered what Talon had told her before she left.

"No, a Twi'lek by the name of Talon. She's very kind, how could you not remember?" Aayla was beginning to feel a bit easier by the stranger's warm tone.

"Talon?" the figure wondered aloud thinking to himself for a brief moment.

"You must be hungry for all those weeks you've been in the bacta" The figure replied as he quickly changed the subject thinking nothing of it.

"I am quite hungry." as Aayla felt her empty stomach.

"Excellent, let me change and we shall leave to get some grub alright?"

Maul quickly dashed to the bedroom down the hallway. As soon as he was out of sight, Aayla let out a deep exhale as she collapsed against the wall sliding to the floor in disbelief.

_"What does Darth Maul want with me?" _she thought to herself.

Aayla recognized the Dathomirian's face instantly from Obi-Wan Kenobi's report many years ago. At the time, she had only glanced through his long winded report, but she was certain that she read the Dark Lord of the Sith was killed at the hands of Obi-Wan.

_"More importantly, how is he alive?" _

Glancing around the room, she found a familiar metallic weapon sitting on a nearby wooden table. Recognizing the weapon and knowing what she needed to do, Aayla hid against the wall. Grasping Maul's lightsaber, she heard his footsteps coming down the hall.

"Aayla, I am ready to leave." he called out.

Sensing the precise moment, Aayla quickly ignited the crimson lightsaber and held the blade at Maul's throat. Instantaneously, Maul held his hands up.

"Why did you save me, Darth Maul?" Aayla demanded in a harsh voice.

"Aayla, please I should have explained before. Just put the saber down."

"That's not an answer," as Aayla force pushed Maul sending him careening into the wall down the hall.

"I don't want to fight Aayla, I am no longer your enemy."

Maul groaned as he recovered from her attack kneeling to meet the enraged Twi'lek. Aayla walked slyly towards her downed prey before lifting Maul off the floor with the force.

"Jedi and Sith can never be friends, only enemies." Aayla fired back as she swung the saber at Maul.

Maul screamed in pain as the blade slashed across his chest through his tunic, Maul fell to the floor as blood began dripping from his open wound. In her rage, Aayla felt no remorse. She lifted his head up with her soft hand preparing to decapitate and finish the helpless Maul with his own lightsaber.

"Think about Talon! Our child, Aayla!" Maul screamed frantically.

Aayla's anger evaporated. She quickly extinguished the blade and tossed it aside. It had only become apparent that the Twi'lek servant and the mysterious Jedi who saved her from Bly were one and the same. Maul groaned in pain as he glanced at his bloodied right hand holding his chest wound.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me." Aayla dropped to her knees to comfort him.

"Its alright Aayla, I know what you're going though. Its the same pain I went through after Naboo." Maul grimaced in pain.

"Let me ease your pain." Aayla locked lips with the wounded Maul embracing in their first kiss.

Maul pulled her body closer as they locked into a powerful affection. A kiss of understanding and forgiveness, one that could not be explained through mere words. As they released from one another, Aayla motioned for Maul to lie down on the floor. Aayla put both her hands over his open wound. Using the force, his wound was instantly healed.

"Do you know what this means?" Maul asked as he felt his now smooth chest. He stood up to meet Aayla.

"No, what?" Aayla asked.

"We can still get some food now. If you killed me, you would never be able to try the place that serves excellent Twi'lek cuisine." Maul chuckled sarcastically.

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Aayla laughed with him.

Maul threw his robe over himself as he guided her outside into the cold city streets. As they walked down the city block from Maul's condo complex, Aayla leaned against Maul for comfort. Maul smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, as they walked into the city night together.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: No, I have not forgotten about this story! Chapter 4 has finally been finished as college has been very busy. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Comments and follows are always appreciated. Look forward to Chapter 5 soon. Also, my story ignores what happened to Maul in the CW animated TV show.

Again, this story is for 18+ only due to violent and sexual content, so if you're below that age, DO NOT READ!

* * *

"How was dinner?" asked Maul as he opened the door.

"My goodness, I didn't know I missed my home cooking so much." Aayla nodded to thank Maul.

As the pair stepped onto the city streets of Coruscant, a strong evening breeze howled loudly into the night. Aayla shuddered in the cold, as she cursed herself for not bringing her robe.

"Stay close to me, I'll keep you warm." Maul whispered as the two continued to walk down the crowded streets.

"Thank you." Aayla leaned on his warm body.

"Excuse me sir, may I talk with you?" Maul spun around to a face a wealthy male Zygerrian.

"Of course, what business you want with me?" asked Maul through his hooded robe.

"Ask her to leave." the Zygerrian motioned at Aayla.

"My dear, could you buy some fruit from the local stand nearby?" Maul held a fistful of credits. "I shall meet up with you."

"As you wish my master." Aayla slyly winked at him before taking the credits in his hand and leaving.

"That Twi'lek is quite beautiful. Maybe the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon." the Zygerrian commented once they were out of earshot.

Maul said nothing as he did not know where this conversation was leading. He merely shrugged agreeing with him.

"How much?" the Zygerrian asked bluntly.

"What?" Maul hissed.

"Ah where are my manners?" the Zygerrian laughed heartily. "My name is Atai Molec, I am a slave trader."

"I am prepared to offer you a deal for your very strong and beautiful Twi'lek slave. How does 5 million credits sound to you?"

"She's not my slave, she is my fiancée." lied Maul as he clenched his fists in anger.

"Your fiancée?!" Atai burst into laughter. "Please, look at yourself. You're hideous. Do you think a beautiful woman like her will ever truly love you?"

Maul said nothing as he tried to contain his internal anger. Somehow, he knew he was right even though, does Aayla really love him?

"Exactly, that is why I will take her off you hands. I will give you 10 million credits plus this slave."

Atai motioned to his guards. Two Zygerrian soldiers appeared from out of an alley and threw a light green Twi'lek onto the wet streets in front of Maul. Maul could obviously see she was a teenager, with a beautiful face even though it was obviously apparent she was abused. The slave looked up at Maul, her large eyes holding back tears of shame.

"Her name is Oola. She might be young, but she is an exotic dancer hailing from one of the best schools in Ryloth."

Maul again said nothing as he couldn't stand looking at the sad sight before him. He merely shook his head in decline.

"20 million credits and this slave. That's my final offer." Atai signaled 2 more of his guards who appeared behind Maul.

Maul clenched his fists even tighter as he was prepared to fight Atai and his men.

"Master, what is all this commotion?" asked Aayla who returned carrying a small basket of apples. Everyone was now focused on her.

"Aayla, I told you to wait for me." Maul whispered harshly as he unclenched his fists relieved to see her.

"I thought you had gotten ourself in trouble." Aayla smiled. "What's wrong dear?"

Aayla knelt down and handed an apple to Oola, who graciously took the apple from her. Speaking in her native tongue, Aayla said a few parting words to the slave that Maul could not understand.

"Very nice indeed." Atai slowly gazed up and down Aayla's revealing body. "I do like strong women."

Atai moved in closer to her face as he firmly grasped Aayla's hips before moving his hands slowly down her ass. Aayla shot a nasty glare at Atai as she pushed his invasive hands away from her body. As his guards caught a stumbling Atai, the two other guards brandished blasters and pointed them behind both Maul and Aayla. Atai waved them off as he brushed off his suit and faced Aayla.

"My apologies, Miss, I almost forgot you are not a slave." Atai smiled at her.

'Is there a difference between a slave and a free person?" asked Aayla in her thick Twi'lek accent.

"Not that it matters to you, my dear. I am curious to know your name?"

"I am Aayla, 3rd heir to the Secura family."

"You are very right to speak honorably, Miss Aayla Secura. That is a proud name you hail from."

"You talk of honor and yet you just assaulted the heir to the Secura family?" Aayla fired back in a threatening yet collected tone.

"I am again, terribly sorry, my dear. However, I do have a proposition for you." Atai took her soft hand with his own as he knelt down.

"You are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are the perfect combination of class, beauty, and intelligence." Atai spoke softly. "I am asking for your hand in marriage, to join together both our powerful lineages together."

With a moment's pause, Aayla slowly backed away into a grateful Maul. Removing his hood before touching his cheeks with both her hands, Aayla leaned forward and kissed Maul. Maul wrapped his arms around Aayla's body as tears began to well up. Any shades of doubt he had about Aayla before were gone. As Aayla released from him, she turned to smile at the dumbfounded Atai.

"You are more ignorant than you want to believe. I am blessed to have been born with beauty, honor, and intellect. But I am most grateful to have been given a fulfilling life." Aayla said proudly to the speechless Atai.

"I have selected this man behind me as my mate, because beneath his tough exterior is something you will never have, a virtuous heart. I would watch yourself, others will not take kindly to your wretched heart."

With that, both Aayla and Maul left a speechless Atai and his guards to be. Maul looked over at Aayla who was smiling proudly.

"Back there, did you mean it? Or was it a ploy to get us out of that nasty situation." Maul asked amazed. "Either way that was brilliant."

"I meant every word I said. If I had a better lie to get out of that mess, I wouldn't have used it." Aayla stopped and seductively pinned Maul against the wall.

"I have made my choice, will that erase your doubts about my loyalties?" Aayla asked, her large golden eyes shone through the moonlight.

Maul hugged Aayla as she truly was the only person in the world that expressed feelings for him. The couple forgot their surroundings as they shared an intimate moment together. As complete strangers passed by them, a hooded figure was watching them from afar on top of a small building. She breathed deeply as she let her robe smoothly slip from her body to the ground. Her robe instantly deteriorated in the wind.

_It was time._

Leaping down into a dark alleyway, she weakly crawled onto the streets catching the attention of a wealthy Zygerrian male and his guards.

"Please kind sir, do you have any food to spare?" Talon whimpered.

Without hesitation, Atai motioned for his guards who forcibly grabbed the Twi'lek and pulled her into the alley away from public eyes. He had been embarrassed once too many times tonight, and wanted to take out his frustration on her. Talon closed her eyes in disgust.

Talon said nothing as Atai's guards held her down as Atai stripped his pants off revealing his fully erect member. With his penis hovering just inches from her, she sprang into action. Performing an acrobatic somersault, she softly touched the guard behind her on the forehead. Atai and his other 3 men could only watch in horror as the Zygerrian's head burst like a balloon, splattering blood and gore onto the cold streets.

Atai backed into the corner as Talon slayed the rest of the 3 guards in gruesome ways too utterly disgusting to describe. Instantly, her dead gaze was affixed onto the helpless Zygerrian. She calmly knelt down, her body smoothly sliding onto Atai who was shaking in fear.

"My mother was right about you." she whispered.

Talon kissed the frightened Zygerrian on the cheek before standing up. Atai began to gather himself as he struggled to find why she spared him. When her words registered to him, he was hit by a wave of shock.

"Know this, Atai. For I am both death and life, you will feel the pain for what you are as the demon on the inside." Talon said smoothly.

Atai gripped his head as he screamed in pain. Horns began to sprout out from his head, his face becoming disfigured as if engulfed in acid. His light brown skin turned into a grey and weathered hulk. His once handsome features looked like a cross between a boar and a demon. He tried in vain to reach at Talon's boots. As Atai looked at his reflection through the murky puddle at Talon's feet, Talon simply ignited her red lightsaber and stabbed the foul monstrosity in his villainous heart effectively ending the infamous slave master's lineage.

Sighing to herself about her failure, Talon breathed deeply as she evaporated into the wind. Likewise, the carcasses of Atai and his guards disintegrated into nothingness.


End file.
